rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Thorkir Bravery
Thorkir Bravery is one of the oldest chieftains, and one of the oldest living of all Fremennik. An age of seventy four. If you where to hand him a spear and push him into the battlefield with hundreds of men, he would accept it in fight, but he would be only as good as the average southerner at his age. But if you where to challenge him to a mind game, a riddle, or even a game of chess, you would see great defeat. He began training at a young age, with his father to become a chief of the village. He would fight for five hours, and read and meditate for six. Every day, until he was seven. When he was seven, his father brought him to the island south, Karamja, to learn from there sister tribes there. He learned of great seer ship by not only researching his own brothers, but his sisters as well. When he was thirteen, he left the south and headed north, but not directly. He took something that there family called the walk of shame, across the south into the lands of southerners, to watch them. He disliked the southerners, but he learned even from the magic users he greatly despised by watching them at a far distance. There body movement and concentration. He then later met the druids briefly, and the southern seer village, until returning home. When he was home, he had noticed a fall of his family. His father and mother where dead, by the hands of a family he had heard of. The Polemistis family. He later re-conquered and lost the land several times, until finally being killed in a battle with another enemy family, the Rovins. But Odin has seen him die much too early for him to stay at the golden long hall, and when he has the chance, he will return. Quotes Seership His seership is not a normal skill, as he is one of the seven seers. His seership is based off prayer, and off the power of hisown soul. He had learned from a handfull of cultures, this includes the Tai bwo wannai, the Druids of Taverly, the Mages of Asgarnia, and For a slight time, the seers in Seers Village. He can compleet rituals and prayers that can do things no living human mage could compleet. The Necklace Thorkir wears a necklace he had blessed with a seven day prayer, to allow him to communicate with himself. all parts of his memories, his family's memories, his subconscious, and even unlock some skills he never new he could use. This necklace has allowed him to use the powers of his family's past and of his own mind to become one of the greatest seers on Gielnor. The Bravery Family His family reach's back all the way to the very first humans to come through the portal. His family, along with its brother family's including the Avarr and a few others, had come through the portal, and reserved knowledge of there past that has passed down through generations. This family still believes in a god that most have lost faith in, the god Odin, and the other Norse gods. This family has been known as the family of the motherland, Rellekka, as they have been the chiefs until the first overtaking of Rellekka, and they still always return. The bravery family has been involved in various events of Fremennik history. The Polemistis Bloodbath, The Dog Wars, The Great Troll Massacare, and many more. Thorkir, was once offered the placement of king as a rank of the fremennik by his people, but he swore that he would never take full control of an independent people. Family Rivals The Bravery Family has many rivals, but that of a sworn enemy is the Polemistis, after the killing of thorkirs parrents, daughter, and brother. The Rovin's after the massacare and uneeded war, that killed many of his people and destroyed buildings in the homeland. Royal Familys. The braverys hate the thought of monarchy, and despise any family who calls themselves kings. but he will look past it if need be. or if the family diserves it. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Fremennik Category:Warrior Category:Seer